You're just as sane as I am' a LunarryHuna fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Luna Lovegood has only had one thing on her mind recently- Harry Potter. She doesn't really understand why, and is getting very worried about it. During a library study session with Harry, however, Luna discovers why, as well as the possibility of not being the only one with someone constantly on their mind...


' **You're just as sane as I am' A Lunarry/Huna fluff fanfiction**

Luna Lovegood was not feeling good.

Her palms were sweaty, her nerves were all jangled, and her mind seemed determined to only think about one thing.

Harry Potter.

Luna couldn't understand it. She had never really had close friends before, so she had been really happy when her and Harry had become friends over the past year. So, why then, was she unable to think about anything but him recently?

Harry was a good friend of hers. He was kind and didn't make fun of her when she was talking about Crumble-horned Snorkacks.

' _What is wrong with me?_ ' thought Luna, as she walked through a concealed passage towards the library. As she pulled open the tapestry that covered the passageway's exit, she walked straight into someone.

Luna looked up, and recognised the round spectacles, messy hair and cute dimples of Harry Potter. Her heart started to pump faster. _What was wrong with her?_ Struggling with this sudden madness, she cleared her throat.

'Oh, hello, Harry'

'S-sorry, Luna' muttered Harry, a slight redness appearing under his eyes as he moved back. Luna smiled as she stepped under the tapestry into the corridor- Harry was a very interesting person.

'Hi Luna,' grinned the freckled face of Ron Weasley, who was watching Harry out of the corner of his eye with a bemused expression 'Fancy bumping into you here.'

'Hello, Ron' Luna replied. She liked Ron- he was funny and kind.

Harry evidently did not think Ron was funny at that moment in time- his face was still red.

'Anyway' Harry said, shooting Ron a dirty look 'Are you heading over to the library, Luna?'

Luna nodded. 'I need to look up something for Charms'

'Well, how about that?' said Ron, a mischievous smile pulling at his mouth 'Harry- you were just saying that you'd forgotten to finish your Charms homework. Luna, why don't you take Harry along to the library with you?'

'Ron, what're you—?' Harry started angrily, but Ron had darted through the concealed passageway, giving the two of them a grin as the tapestry dropped down again.

Luna looked at Harry inquiringly. He was still staring at the tapestry, his face a mixture of confusion, irritation and (Luna's stomach gave a slight lurch) nervousness.

'Are you okay, Harry?'

Harry turned his head to face Luna, and his features softened. A slight smile formed on his mouth.

'Yeah, Luna, I'm okay. Let's head over to the library then'

A short time later, the two of them were sat in a corner of the library, with several stacks around them. The library was unusually quiet that day, and Luna could barely hear Madam Prince stalking the shelves on the prowl for noisy students.

Harry was sat just across the table from her, concentrating hard as he scribbled down notes for his Charms essay. His hair, as usual, was sticking up all over the place, so that the light breaking through the window behind him seemed to create a messy halo of light. Luna thought it looked very interesting.

Harry looked up from his piece of parchment and he met Luna's eyes.

'You okay?' he whispered, leaning over slightly

Luna realised with a start that she had been staring at him without saying anything for well over a minute. She normally wouldn't have cared, but for some reason, she felt… _different_ …when Harry mentioned this.

'Oh, nothing' she said, dropping her gaze back to the text-book she was reading through. _Why did she feel so flustered?_

Her eyes fell on a short paragraph on the chapter she was reading- about the protective charms used to protect oneself against practitioners of the dark arts.

" _Protective charms such as the Fidelius Charm can assure some protection from the dark arts, the practitioners of which have (in the past) used dark magic to create feelings of obsession upon their victim. During the first wizarding war (1970-1981), many victims of the dark arts were cursed with obsession relating to friends, family and loved ones, with many victims inadvertently killing the people around them in fits of obsession."_

Luna's breath caught her throat. _Obsession?_ That sounded awfully like the feelings she had been experiencing towards Harry.

'Luna- what's wrong?' Harry's concerned voice seemed to reach Luna over a stormy ocean 'Are you okay?'

Luna looked up. Harry had moved over to her side of the table, and was kneeling on the ground beside her, so that their faces were level.

Luna let out a quiet gasp. Tears were trickling down her cheeks and dropping onto her robes. She began to hurriedly wipe them away with her hands, but Harry pulled out a tissue from the pocket of his robes, and began to tenderly wipe away her tears. His skin felt soft under the tissue, and Luna felt her stomach squirm.

Luna could feel her heart hammering again, and a rising heat was making her cheeks burn.

'What's wrong, Luna?' Harry repeated, as he continued to wipe away her tears 'What's got you so upset?'

Luna gave out a slight whimper as she pointed to the textbook. Harry, his brow furrowed, leaned over.

'I'm-I'm so sorry, Harry' Luna mumbled, biting her lip as Harry hurriedly skim-read the page 'I'm so scared…I- I think I've been cursed with dark magic…'

Harry's head appeared again in front of her. He looked confused.

'But why—?' he started

'Ob-obsession' Luna stuttered, not meeting his eyes 'I've been unable to think about anything else lately…except…'

'What?' Harry's voice gave a slight tremble.

'Y-you.'

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He seemed unable to speak, and all Luna could hear was the quiet splish-splash as her tears continued to fall onto her robes.

The silence made Luna's heart hurt.

'I- I can understand...' she said, feeling like her heart was turning to lead 'If you don't want to be friends with me anymore…those death-eaters are using me to hurt you—'

'What? Luna- you're not being possessed!' Harry exclaimed, his eyes glinting slightly 'That's not dark magic!'

'But…' Luna mumbled, confused 'Then, why do I….'

Harry gave a slight giggle, which startled Luna. She thought it sounded like birdsong after a rainstorm. His features relaxed, and his lips grew into a small smile.

'Luna…that's just a crush.'

Luna's eyes widened. The tears stopped falling, but her heart continued to pound.

'A…a crush?'

Harry nodded. He moved closer to her so that their faces were almost touching, and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Luna was startled to see another slight blush was appearing on his cheeks, and she could feel her own heart pounding in her ears.

'Don't worry.' Harry's voice was barely a whisper, but to Luna, his voice seemed to echo through her mind 'You're just as sane as me…'


End file.
